


Forever and Always

by fandomfreak14



Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, TMI - Fandom, The Mortal Instruments, magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Malec Fluff, Malec Smut, Smut, the mortal instruments smut, tmi smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfreak14/pseuds/fandomfreak14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is alone. Magnus is jealous. Malec is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks but I saw an AU on Tumblr that I had to write. At least vaguely.

Magnus was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago, Alec thought. He was sitting at a table in the back corner of Taki’s nursing some murky brown Downworlder drink that tasted like beer, wine, and fruit punch all mixed together. Frankly, it was disgusting, but Alec didn’t care. He was too pissed to care.

Alec was supposed to be meeting up with Magnus because he had been in Idris so long, but Magnus decided not to show at the agreed time. Just as Alec was reaching into his pocket to grab his wallet and pay, a muscular blond guy slid into the table across from him

“Hey, I’m Cole,” the boy said. “And you are?”

“Alec. Alec Lightwood.”

“Oh! You’re one of the Lightwoods!” Cole said. “Nice. I’ve heard a lot about you guys. I’m part of Luke Garroway’s pack.”

Alec nodded. “So why did you decide to come sit with me?”

Cole shrugged. “I don’t know, you looked alone, maybe like you were waiting for someone. I don’t like seeing people alone in restaurants.”

Alec rolled his eyes at this. “Yeah, I was supposed to meet my dick-of-a-warlock boyfriend here fifteen minutes ago, but he decided not to show.”

Just as Alec said this, Magnus was sliding onto the bench next to him, putting an arm around his waist and purring into his ear “Hello darling.”

“Hello, Magnus,” Alec replied. “Magnus, this is Cole. Cole, this is Magnus.”

“Hi there!” said Cole, holding out his hand then awkwardly withdrawing it when Magnus just glared at him. “Well, uh, I better be going,” Cole stuttered out. “Nice meeting you, Alec.”

“You too, Cole.”

As soon as he was gone, Magnus turned angrily to Alec. “Alexander, who was that?”

“That was Cole. He’s part of Luke’s pack and decided to come say hi since you decided not to show up.”

With that, Alec finally pulled out his wallet and threw some cash down on the table, pushing Magnus out of the way to leave the restaurant, sending a friendly wave Cole’s way as he did so.

When Alec was halfway down the street, Magnus slid up next to him and intertwined their fingers, pulling Alec toward his loft.

Eventually, they were at Magnus’s door and he had a key out and was unlocking it. As soon as they were inside, Alec was pushed up against the door and Magnus’s lips were on his.

Alec melted into the kiss, pulling Magnus to him and grinding his hips onto the shorter man’s. Magnus let out a groan and began to half-stumble, half-pull Alec to the bedroom. By the time they reached it, both Alec and Magnus were missing their shirts.

Magnus pushed Alec down onto the bed, yanking his jeans down his legs, leaving him in just his boxers with an obvious erection straining at the fabric. After shedding his own jeans, Magnus pulled those down, too.

He sat back on his heels and looked at Alec. His Shadowhunter was so beautiful. He was so pale, small scars marking the locations of previous runes and dark black lines inking across his skin to give him sight, speed, endurance. Magnus’s eyes trailed down his body to the sight of “him” surrounded by curly black hair. He was gorgeous.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a bottle of lube appeared in his hands. He squeezed some out onto his fingers and slowly pressed one into Alec. Alec let out a soft whimper as he clenched around Magnus, who was pumping his finger in and out.

Eventually, Magnus decided it was time for another, so he worked his middle finger in alongside his pointer and began to thrust those, scissoring him open. Finally, Magnus added his third finger, then decided Alec was ready. 

Magnus shed his boxers, prepping himself for this, then pressed into Alec, eliciting a moan from the Shadowhunter. Magnus started up a fast, hard rhythm immediately, pulling almost all the way out then pushing pack in as hard as he possibly could.

“You are mine Alexander. Mine.” Magnus grunted out, accenting his words with another thrust.

“Maggie--” Alec whimpered, high and needy.

Magnus wrapped a hand around his Shadowhunter and began jerking him off in time with his thrusts. 

“Magnus--I’m--”

“Come for me, Alexander,” Magnus purred lowly.

Alec let out a strangled moan as he let out hot spurts of cum onto the pale expanse of his chest and stomach. Moments later, Magnus released inside Alec.

Magnus pulled out and rolled onto his back, pulling Alec into his chest and magicking the mess away. 

“I love you Alexander,” Magnus breathed into his hair. 

“I love you too, Maggie,” Alec said breathlessly. “I’m yours. Forever and Always.”


End file.
